The Dark Butterfly
The Dark Butterfly ist ein Dark Wave/Gothic Pop-Projekt aus Dortmund in NRW, welches am 31. Januar 2008 von Kevin Morgen als Solo-Projekt gegründet wurde. Im Vordergrund stehen Gitarren-Sounds, welche mit elektronischen Einflüssen untermauert werden. Geschichte 2008 gründete Kevin Morgen sein erstes Soloprojekt, das unter dem Namen „The Dark Butterfly“ startete. Unter Einwirkung von Marcel Schulze entstanden die ersten Instrumentale. Beiden entschieden, die erste Single Nekropia zu nennen. Die ersten Lieder enthielten nur Sprechparts oder sehr kurze Gesangsanteile. Dies änderte sich allerdings, als die zweite Single Dolore erschien. Dort übernahm Morgen den Gesangspart und Schulze übernahm die Sprechparts. Der damalige Stil ging eher in Richtung Elektro und setzte die Gitarren eher in den Hintergrund. Nachdem die beiden Singles erschienen waren, gab es eine kleine Pause, die dann darin mündete, dass ein neues Bandmitglied dazu kam: Andy. Durch die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm entstanden völlig eigene Instrumentale, die vor allem durch selbst eingespielte Klavier- und Gitarrenparts glänzten. Die Positionen in der Band wechselten wieder und Morgen und Andy übernahm den gesanglichen, textlichen und den musikalischen Part. Schulze übernahm die Rolle des Schlagzeugers. 2009 arbeitete die Band an einer Single mit dem Namen Im Spiegel der Vergangenheit, für die Michelle den weiblichen Gesang beisteuerte. Die Single war erfolgreich und die Band schaffte es in die Online-Charts von MyOwnMusic, wo sie sich mehrere Wochen auf Platz 1 hielt. Das Instrumental wurde später von InstinktESeins neu eingespielt. Nachdem das Album Zeitreise erschien, trennten sich allerdings die Wege, weil es auch ein paar Streitigkeiten innerhalb der Band-Struktur gab. Im Oktober 2012 schlossen sich Morgen und Schulze erneut zusammen, um The Dark Butterfly wieder aufleben zu lassen. Seitdem arbeiten sie zu Zweit an neuen Werken, wobei Schulze eher den instrumentalen Part übernimmt und Morgen sich auf die Texte und den Gesang konzentriert. Zeitreise war das erste Album,das die Band veröffentliche. Das Album entstand zu der Zeit, als die Band aus vier Personen bestand und enthält Lieder aus der Zeit von 2008 bis 2010, das erklärt auch den Namen des Albums. Dieses Album und die entstanden Songs wurde nie wieder veröffentlicht. Außer der Song "Im Spiegel der Vergangenheit", welche bei der Seelenspiegel Premiere als Zugabe gespielt wurde.(Zu hören auf dem Live-Album Seelenspiegel Live). Phönix ist das erste Album, das The Dark Butterfly veröffentlichte, nachdem sie das Projekt neu gestartet hatten. Am zweiten Album waren nur zwei Personen (Morgen und Schulze) beteiligt. Der Phönix steht dabei für den symbolischen Neuanfang: Aus der alten Asche entsteht etwas Neues. Die Texte sind in Deutscher und Englischer Sprache verfasst und behandel persönliche Themen, aber Lieder wie "Abwärts", "Alles was bleibt" oder "My World is Burning" gehen eher in eine Gesellschaft kritische Richtung. Dieses Album wurde zunächst nur auf der Internetplattform MyOwnMusic veröffentlicht. Am 13. November erfolgte der Re-Release via iTunes, Spotify und co. Das Dortmunder-Duo gönnte sich keine Pause, sondern kündigte direkt nach der Wintersingle Zeit des Winters ''das neue Album ''DunkelSeele an. Auf DunkelSeele gab es dieses Mal nur deutsche Songs und die Band hielt ihre Art der Produktion bei. Matze kümmerte sich um die Produktion der Instrumentale und Kevin schrieb die Texte und sang die Lieder auch. Ein Re-Release erfolgte am 29. Januar 2016. Nach der Albumveröffentlichung machte die Band eine kleine Studiopause, denn schließlich standen die ersten Live-Auftritte in Witten an. Auch der Gothic-Gottesdienst folgt, weshalb das Duo mit der Arbeit an einem dritten Studioalbum began. Während der Re-Release von Ewigkeit erschien, verdichteten sich die Albumpläne immer mehr und das Duo veröffentlichte die Singles Mein Leben ''und ''Schrei es raus. Segen & Fluch ''erschien nach dem Gothic-Gottesdienst am 25.11.2016, direkt zu Release via iTunes, Spotify und co. Auch hier wurden nur deutsche Songtexte verwendet. Die Band behauptete später, dies sei ihr persönlichstes Album. Dieses Mal komponierte Kevin sogar einen sehr tiefgehenden Song mit dem Titel: ''Zum Abschied. ''Die Band ging wieder in eine Studiopause und es folgten wieder ein paar Liveauftritte. Die S''eelenspiegel ''und das Doppel-Livealbum ''Seelenspiegel Live ''sind die beiden, bis dato, letzten Veröffentlichungen des Dortmunder-Duos. Der Seelenspiegel-Zyklus, der schon auf dem Album Segen & Fluch vertreten war, wurde noch erweitert. Zudem wurde drei englische Songs für die EP produziert. Das Doppel-Album Seelenspiegel Live enthält das komplette Konzert von der Premiere der EP als Audioerlebnis.Es folgte ein Gothic-Gottesdienst mit dem Thema Seelenspiegel. Dafür komponierte die Band, den Song ''Lazarus um in Cecilie und veröffentlichte diesen sogar als Single. '' ''Deus Ex Machina, ''so sollte das vierte Studioalbum der Band heißen. Allerdings kam es nie zu einer Veröffentlichung. Bei einem Konzerte in Witten spielte das Duo bereits drei neue Songs und kündigte eine Veröffentlichung via Pledgemusic an. Das neue Album sollte also mittels Crowdfunding veröffentlicht werden. Die Pledgekampagne ging wenig später online. Die Band postete immer wieder kleine Ausschnitte aus dem Studio, doch dann folgte der Schlag für die Fans. Via Facebook verkündete die Band plötzlich, dass dieses Album ihr Abschiedsalbum werden sollte. Wenn die Maske fällt… Ja mit dem heutigen Tage fällt sie tatsächlich, aber nicht um ein anderes Gesicht zu zeigen sondern um das Ende eines Weges oder einer Reise symbolisch darzustellen. Und dieses Ende ist das des dunklen Schmetterlings. 10 Jahre habt ihr uns nun auf unserem musikalischen Weg begleitet und uns eine schöne Zeit bereitet. Doch wie sagt man so schön? Nichts ist für die „Ewigkeit“. Und so ist auch der dunkle Schmetterling am Ende seiner Tage angekommen. Es sei allerdings gesagt das wir nicht ohne ein letztes Meisterwerk mit euch zu teilen aufhören werden. Viele Emotionen und Gedanken stecken in dem kommenden Abschiedsalbum und natürlich gehen wir nicht ohne ein besonderes Best Of, welches auf dieser CD enthalten sein wird. Wir bitten euch also uns „Ein letztes Mal“ zu begleiten und in Würde an die letzten 10 Jahre zurück zu denken. Bedenkt diese Reise ist eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr und das Ende steht unwiderruflich bevor. Aus persönlichen Gründen werden wir (Matze und Ich) nach dem Album „Deus Ex Machina“ das Projekt „The Dark Butterfly“ endgültig zu Grabe tragen und künftig getrennte Wege gehen. Welche das sein werden? Wer weiß das schon. Ein letztes Mal liebe Grüße eure dunklen Schmetterlinge Die Band via Facebook. Am 2. Mai ging schließlich die Website offline. Wie es um die Veröffentlichung des Albums steht ist noch unklar. Außerdem sind die genauen Gründe, warum THE DARK BUTTERFLY sich so plötzlich auflösten, völlig unbekannt. Am 27. April gründete Kevin M. sein Soloprojekt :MASKED:. In regelmäßigen Vlogs erzählt er von den Soloplänen. Er möchte Lieder selbst komponieren, aber auch mit anderen Musiker zusammen arbeiten. Geht dabei aber nie auf das Thema The Dark Butterfly ein. Am 07.05.18 veröffentlichte Kevin den ersten :MASKED: Song via MyOwnMusic. Der Song heißt "The Last Time" und beschreibt offensichtlich Kevins Sicht der Dinge. I see the dark skies, and miss you my old friend ... It was your decision but the reason is unkown, the end of soul connection and now i sing alone :MASKED: - The Last Time Aktuell ist unklar wie es um die Veröffentlichung des Abschiedsalbum steht. Außerdem gibt es bisher nur die Aussagen von Kevin Morgen. Schulze hält sich bisher zurück und hat kein eigenes Statement veröffentlicht oder ein eigenes Soloprojekt angefangen. Diskografie Erklärung: Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass The Dark Butterfly ihre Musik zunächst kostenlos (via MyOwnMusic) veröffentlicht hat, ergibt sich eine Diskografie mit doppelten Titeln, denn ab 2015 wurden die Album als Re-Release, mithilfe das Labels UR-Music, auch auf iTunes, Spotify und co veröffentlicht. Die "im Internet veröffentlichten" LIeder sind nicht mehr verfügbar. Bonus-Tracks und Remixe wurden allerdings bei den Alben-Re-Releases als zweite CD dazu gepackt. Alben * Zeitreise (2010; im Internet veröffentlicht; nicht mehr verfügbar) * Phönix (2012; im Internet veröffentlicht; nicht mehr verfügbar) * DunkelSeele (2013; im Internet veröffentlicht; nicht mehr verfügbar) * Phönix Re-Release (2015; via UR-Music) * DunkelSeele Re-Release (2016; via UR-Music) * Segen & Fluch (2016; via; UR-Music) * Seelenspiegel Live (2017; via UR-Music) EPs * Seelenspiegel EP (Zeitgleich mit Seelenspiegel Live; 2017; via UR-Music) Singles * Aus der Asche (3. März 2013; im Internet veröffentlicht) * ''Asche zu Asche (3. Mai 2013; im Internet veröffentlicht) * Abwärts (3. August 2013; im Internet veröffentlicht) * Zeit des Winters (20. Dezember 2013; im Internet veröffentlicht) * Ewigkeit (2013; im Internet veröffentlich; nicht mehr vefügbar) * Zeit des Winters Re-Release (2015; via UR-Music) * Ewigkeit Re-Release (2016; via UR-Music) * Schrei es raus (2016; via UR-Music) * Mein Leben (2016; via UR-Music) * Cecilie (2017; via UR-Music) Weblinks * Offizielle Website * Facebook-Seite * iTunes Profil en:The Dark Butterfly Kategorie:Deutsche Gothic-Rock-Band Kategorie:Bandgründung 2008 Kategorie:Bandauflösung 2018